1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to image capture lens modules, and more particularly to, high performance wafer-level packaged image capture lens modules and image capture systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras utilizing high-resolution electronic imaging sensors typically require high resolution optical components such as image capture lens modules. The design and manufacturing of camera modules for portable electronic products is extremely challenging. Some pervasive factors include: high production volume, constant price erosion, size limitations and changing performance and functionality requirements.
Image capture lenses on a digital camera module that focus a scene onto an imager can be as few as one lens on a digital camera module, or as many as four in a digital camera module with mega pixel resolution. Usually, the lenses are plastic, due to lower costs. However, higher quality digital cameras sometime use glass for the first lens because of its superior optical properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,100, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses a miniature image-capturing lens simply consisting of two separate lenses which are smaller and are optimally corrected for aberration. U.S. Pat. No. 6,977,779, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an imaging lens consisting of three lens components of positive, negative, and positive refractive power, in order from the object side. Still, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-287006, the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference, discloses an imaging lens with aberration correction, a short optical length, a secured back focus, and steady optical performance in a high temperature environment.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a configuration of a conventional imaging lens. Referring to FIG. 1, an imaging lens includes a first diaphragm S1, a first junction type compound lens 10, a second diaphragm S1, and a second junction type compound lens 20 all of which are arranged in sequence from an object side to an image side. The first junction type compound lens 10 includes a first lens L1, a second lens L2, and a third lens L3 arranged in sequence from an object side to an image side. The second junction type compound lens 20 includes a fourth lens L4, a fifth lens L5, and a sixth lens L6 arranged in sequence from an object side to an image side. A cover glass 30 is inserted between the second junction type compound lens 20 and an image sensing element 40. Conventionally, the imaging lens is packaged using wafer level packaging technology. There are, however, some problems for the conventional wafer-level packaged image capture lens module, such as exacerbated optical performances, limitations to substrate and lens replication process and alignment inaccuracy of the optical center of the lens module. Moreover, the conventional two-piece wafer-level packaged lens module is not good enough for integration with two megapixel (2M) or three megapixel (3M) CMOS image sensor chips.